1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack, and more particularly to a terminal pole head for a battery pack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional battery pack 10 comprises a plurality of battery cells 11 which are electrically connected together by metal conductive strips 12 and then welded to a positive conductive strip 13 and a negative conductive strip 14 that serve as power output terminals.
It is to be noted that, the above conventional battery pack structure may be applicable to the small power battery packs, but not to the big power battery packs, since the big power battery packs comprise a large number of battery cells that lead to complicated parallel contacts and serial contacts.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.